


Argue and Love

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, probably everyone out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Living with Lucifer wasn't easy, but he wasn't the problem. And there will always come the day where enough is enough.





	Argue and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody's looking too mean!

 

Everything was a bit stressed in the last time.

Since Chuck had rebuilt Lucifers vessel and he needed some time to recover, he lived with you and your brothers in the bunker.

 

Sam and Dean were of course not amused about it, but because they like Chuck and couldn't say no to God, they allowed it. You on the other hand weren't bothered, since Lucifer never hurt you in any way and you didn't have problems with each other, you built some sort of friendship over the time, as weird as it may sound to others.   
Well, maybe it started to be more than just a friendship from your side, you were slowly starting to fall for the Devil who was always, sometimes surprisingly, nice to you.

 

And of course your brothers could never find out about your crush on him out, they didn't even like that you two got along so well on a friendship level, they would probably kill you if they knew there was more from you side.

 

Things that bothered you about Lucifer being in the bunker were the constant arguments between the boys and him. It was like they're just searching for reasons to nag him.

And since Lucifer didn't want any trouble with his father again, he couldn't do anything about it, so he mostly started to ignore it.

 

 

You woke up to yelling that came from the bunker library and it sounded just like Dean bitching with Lucifer again.

 

You stood up and headed in the direction of the shouting and peeped around to corner, seeing Lucifer sitting there with a book in front of him on the table, hands folded in his lap, Sam sitting on a spot farthest away from him, still avoiding him and Dean standing next to Lucifer.  
He wildly swung his arms around as he screamed at Lucifer who just stared annoyed at nothing and waited til Dean would be done.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of the kitchen ?” Dean yelled. “And don't come again with you wanted to make breakfast for Y/N. Stay the fuck away from our little sister, you're no good company for her, you just end up hurting her like you hurt everything in your life!”

 

Lucifer wanted to make you breakfast ? Your thoughts began to run wild. What the hell was Dean thinking being so mean to him ? He seemed like he was just wanting to be nice. Why was he always yelling at him when he tried to make good things ?  
And what was Dean thinking treating you like a little child who can't decide for itself ? He always forgot that you were an adult.

 

You heard enough and got really angry, so you stepped in.  
  
“Oh shut up Dean!” you exclaimed and all eyes were on you know. “Stop always yelling at Lucifer, don't you see that he tries ? But no, the great Dean Winchesters always has to be the big boss. There is no way to please you, right?”

 

“And you?” you said as you looked at Sam “you're still sitting there as if Lucifer would jump at you every moment and kill you. He has never! I can totally understand that you still struggle with the aftermath of everything that happened but you can't just pretend that he would hurt you every moment. Give him a chance, the only thing you had to be afraid of was that he use you as a vessel and for that he needs your consent. But he has no need anymore to use you, goddammit!”

 

Everyone starred at you, faces between shocked, still angry and a bit confusion.

  
“Oh and before I forget it, stop treating me like a child, I may be your little sister but I'm also an adult. I can make my own decisions, no matter if they're good or bad in your eyes and no matter if I'm going under with them or not!” you said and ended your rant with this words, turning around and heading to the kitchen, you were curious to see if Lucifer really had made breakfast.

 

As you stepped in you couldn't do any different but smiled at the sight of the tray full with food. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, a pot of coffee and many other things. He really made an effort.

The kitchen was clean and everything in it's place, you had no idea why Dean was so furious about Lucifer using it.

 

You stomach growled at the good smell of all these things and you sat down on the table started to eat some of the things, you didn't even noticed that Lucifer popped up next to you.

 

“You like my cooking?” he asked and you jumped a bit but then smiled at him.

“It's really good, don't know what the problem of my brothers is.”  
  


“You know, what you did there was quite impressive, no one has ever really defended me.” he confessed, sitting down on the opposite end of the table.

 

“Well, it isn't fair how they treat you, it's annoying and enough is enough!” you said, giving him a serious look when you took another piece of beacon.

 

“I actually wanted this day to be different. It should have started nice and calm for you and I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.” he said, looking a bit disappointed that his plan didn't work.

 

“It's okay!” you assured him “more than okay, it's nice to get breakfast served, no one has ever done that for me. Thank you for that!”

 

“My pleasure. I have to thank you too.” he said and smiled at you.

 

You stood up and went around the table to Lucifer, giving him a hug. You two didn't hugged often but it was always nice. He probably gave the best hugs you ever got and was always gentle with you. And you loved how he smelled, a bit like a forest on a fresh cool December morning.

 

Suddenly Lucifer did something you didn't expected. He pulled you on his lap, his arm around the small of your back and his other arm around your waist, your faces really close in this position.

 

Lucifer looked you deep in your eyes with his icy-blue ones. “You do like me Y/N, right ?”

“Of course I do, you should know that. You're always there for me!” you answered him, looking back in his eyes too.

 

“Good, because I needed to be sure before I do this.” he said and before you could say anything else he pressed his lips on yours. Your eyes slowly closed as you kissed him back. You couldn't even remember how long you wanted this, him holding you and kissing you. You imagined this often, especially in the last time, how great it would be him holding you in his arms and kissing you. This was real, right ? Not just another daydream, no this was real.

 

You two only broke apart when you needed air. You looked in his eyes, a bit flustered about what just happened, then on his lips and back in his eyes, leaning in and kissing him again. You didn't want this moment to end.

 

As you two broke apart again Lucifer was the one who spoke first.   
“I never thought I would be capable to share love again, especially not with a human. But you're special to me and I love you!”

 

“I'm glad to be the one. People should stop judging you and making the effort to get to know you. You're a better person than most of the humans I get to know over the time, I love you too Lucifer, I do for a long time now!” you told him, blushing a bit.

 

Lucifer pulled you into another kiss and hugged you tight. You didn't care what the others would think, all that matters was that you two agreed on what you have and that you two get along.

 

And if you would knew that Chuck know what just happened, you would smile about how happy he was that his 'problem' child found what he was searching for, love that he needed to receive and give.

 


End file.
